Due to steadily increasing demands on pedestrian protection for motor vehicles, the focus in new or further developments is on the front bumper covering of the motor vehicle. This is so, because in response to a leg impact of a pedestrian against the motor vehicle, it is typically the bumper covering that the pedestrian hits with his legs, which is affected.
In addition, the aim is for the bumper covering to be retained on the motor vehicle as positionally accurately as possible, so as to permanently adhere to provided gap sizes to adjacent components of the motor vehicle or assembly parts in the bumper covering, such as the headlights, for example.